


Estarían bien

by dollvix



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Old Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Post-Finale, That they are not really married...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollvix/pseuds/dollvix
Summary: Janara cuidaría de Luxor esta noche, se acurrucaría con ella mientras vigilaba su sueño como ya lo había hecho antes y todo parecería estar bien.Las chicas estarían bien, probablemente buscarían consuelo entre ellas esta noche también. Las nuevas se sentirían perdidas quizá, pero tenían a Persépolis y podrían apoyarse mutuamente como hermanas.Ellas estaría bien, todas estaban bien ahora.Estarían bien sin ella, no la necesitaban ahora.O al menos era lo que la parte más egoísta de ella quería creer.La que quería, más que nada, yacer entre los brazos de Leptis ahora.
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 486





	Estarían bien

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, no pude resistirme al headcanon de Tebe dándole un baño caliente a Leptis mientras cura sus heridas después del final. Jsjsjsjs Si, quizá el juego de palabras haya sido intencionado después de ver a dónde llevó eso xdxd
> 
> Espero te agrade <3

Habían demasiados sentimientos encontrados cuando llegaron a su hogar.

Un poco de alivio, un poco de cansancio. Miedo de saber que él había huido con el libro de nuevo, preocupación por la propia Ade en su confusión ahora. Pero aun así, todas tenían la misma euforia de haber sobrevivido después de todo picándoles en las venas.

Cuando llegaron, todas entraron aún emocionadas por lo que acababa de pasar, solo Tebe se quedó atrás del grupo, siguiéndolas con la mirada una a una hasta que entraron a su hogar finalmente. Sin embargo, fue Leptis la que se volvió, regresando a su lado al notar su ausencia.

— Revisaré los hechizos de protección. — Tebe la interrumpió antes de que siquiera preguntara.

Leptis rodó los ojos pero aun así la tomó de las mejillas y la besó.

Era cierto, él había huido con el libro, pero aun así quedaban los Benandanti visiblemente heridos y no podía ignorar lo peligrosos que serían así.

Cuando regresó más tarde las chicas ya habían comido, probablemente estaban tomando una siesta después de la agitada noche y mañana que pasaron. Pero por un pequeño momento, solo por un instante eso no le importó.

Sabía que estaban a salvo ahora, que por fin podrían respirar seguras y se permitió por ese pequeño momento ser egoísta.

Janara cuidaría de Luxor esta noche, se acurrucaría con ella mientras vigilaba su sueño como ya lo había hecho antes y todo parecería estar bien.

Las chicas estarían bien, probablemente buscarían consuelo entre ellas esta noche también. Las nuevas se sentirían perdidas quizá, pero tenían a Persépolis y podrían apoyarse mutuamente como hermanas.

Ellas estaría bien, todas estaban bien ahora.

Estarían bien sin ella, no la necesitaban ahora.

O al menos era lo que la parte más egoísta de ella quería creer.

La que quería, más que nada, yacer entre los brazos de Leptis ahora.

Ella caminó y subió las escaleras con un nudo apretándole el pecho con más fuerza que cualquier hechizo podría provocar. Sintió, en lo alto de las escaleras toda la angustia que se obligó a tragar en las últimas horas por el bien de sus chicas.

Salvo que ellas estaban bien ahora, Luxor las había salvado y si había logrado conocer a Ade en este tiempo sabía que también estaría bien donde sea que se encontrara.

Se lo repetiría lo suficiente como para creérselo, esa voz en su cabeza que se parecía bastante a su hermana le diría que no tenía por qué preocuparse más.

Cuando entró a la habitación intentó ignorar la presión en su estómago al verla vacía. Entonces se va hacia la bañera, decidida a hacer algo bueno por Leptis y convencida de que necesitaba distraerse con algo.

No sabe muy bien cuanto tiempo pasó ahí, arrodillada mientras jugaba con el agua para calentarla, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón saltar, se levantó de inmediato.

Ella estaba ahí, sosteniendo un plato con una sonrisa cuando Tebe la besa en cuanto entra por completo a la habitación. Le da el tipo de beso que le roba el aliento, toma sus labios con la pasión que había estado guardando todo ese tiempo, con el deseo y la desesperación que había sentido por ella en los últimos días.

— Leptis… — Murmura contra sus labios, separándose un instante solo para beberse la vista frente a ella. Estaba preciosa, sonriéndole con la pequeña sonrisa que guardaba solo para ella.

— Estoy aquí. — Respira ella, de alguna manera haciendo malabares con el plato para tomar su rostro con esa sonrisa. — Está todo bien.

Aunque trata de tranquilizarla, Tebe sintió su pecho apretarse. Está todo bien…. Ahora.

— Déjame cuidarte. — Pide entonces Tebe en un susurro besando su mano libre. — Por favor… déjame demostrarte cuanto me importas.

Leptis sonrió, entendiendo la naturaleza de su petición. Entonces caminó para dejar finalmente el plato junto a la vela que siempre estaba al lado de la cama.

Suspiró cuando sintió sus manos aferrándose a su cintura, un suave beso en su cuello y se giró para rodearla por los hombros. Esta vez sus labios la recibieron y no puedo haber sido mejor.

— Estoy bien. — Le aseguró entre besos, tomando su mejilla para que viera la verdad en sus ojos. Pero su amante negó.

— Me importas mucho. — Insistió Tebe, dejándose llevar por su toque.

— Lo sé.

— Cada cosa que hagas… cada parte de ti me importa mucho. — Repitió, girándose lo suficiente para besar sus manos. — Tú me importas mucho.

Leptis asintió, antes de inclinarse para besarla de nuevo, pero fue Tebe la que bajó sus manos a sus caderas y la empujó suavemente hacia el baño.

— Te amo. — Murmuró Tebe, bajando sus besos por su mandíbula. Leptis echó la cabeza hacia atrás dándole el acceso que requería y de reojo vio la tina con agua preparada tras de sí.

Sabía que lo necesitaba, de alguna manera, la necesitaba más que ella en estos momentos. Tebe necesitaba de alguna manera aliviar la culpa que Leptis no le atribuía pero aun así ella la dejó. Le sonrió con cariño separándose lo suficiente para quitarse el vestido por el que se había cambiado más temprano.

La prenda cayó y la mirada de Tebe la envolvió en calidez como siempre hacía, solo que la preocupación estaba ahí también mientras la inspeccionaba atentamente. Luxor había cerrado sus heridas, pero aun así las cicatrices, moretones y sangre seca seguían adornando su piel y antes de que se diera cuenta, Tebe ya la estaba metiendo a la bañera para encargarse de eso.

Suspiró cuando el agua caliente relajó sus tensas extremidades. Tebe se acomodó tras ella después de desnudarse tomándose un momento hasta que Leptis sintió el cosquilleo de su magia envolviéndose sobre su piel, cerró los ojos y gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para presionarse contra el cuerpo de su amante. A medida que los rasguños y los moretones desaparecieron lentamente, Leptis sintió el cálido aliento de su amor en el cuello.

— Te amo… — Susurró Tebe besando su mejilla.

Leptis gruñó, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para poder sentir apropiadamente sus labios, la besó como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo mientras la bruja la envolvía entre sus brazos y restregaba sus pezones erectos contra su espalda.

— Lo sé… — Jadeó Leptis contra su boca antes de que su amante se separara a regañadientes para tomar los aceites de la mesa de al lado.

Primero Tebe tomó agua para rociársela en el pelo y su cabello se humedeció por completo, luego levantó suavemente sus mechones castaños, los cepilló y acarició con los dedos mientras tarareaba dulcemente y agregaba los aceites. 

— Vas a acabar malacostumbrándome… — Suspiró Leptis sin ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Hmm… entonces tendré que hacerlo más seguido… — Tebe sonrió también inclinándose para otro beso antes de tomar agua nuevamente con una mano.

— Te amo. — Dijo Leptis cuando la mano de su amante pasaron suavemente acariciando los moretones de sus sensibles senos hasta hacerlos desaparecer, había presionado su pecho contra la superficie con cada latigazo que recibía y ahí estaban las consecuencias, pero para su suerte, era la amante de una poderosa bruja que apreciaba significativamente sus pechos. Tebe se inclinó para besarlos, entreteniéndose más en ellos de lo que creía prudente, pero fue solo después de que hubiera mordisqueado apropiadamente su pezón que siguió su camino. Bajó inspeccionándola atentamente con lentos movimientos de sus dedos en su vientre hasta que puso su muñeca sobre su vello público mojado a la par que colocaba un amplio beso en la oreja de su amante, Leptis gimió apretando los dientes con fuerza para contenerse y al momento vio fuego en los ojos de su amante mientras se tensaba. La misma furia con la que había visto a los Benandati cuando descubrió su espalda en las celdas.

— ¿Ellos te…?

Leptis negó, tomando su muñeca con ella, presionándola más su entrada. Y besándola nuevamente con fuerza para borrar cualquier otro pensamiento que podría tener sobre eso mientras tomaba los gemidos de su amante sobre sus labios. Cuando Tebe sintió su cálido aliento en la boca, se relajó abriendo más para darle un mejor acceso, sacó la lengua y presionó contra los dientes de Leptis, que sin hacerla esperar dejó que entrara en su boca. Tebe la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta subirla en su regazo.

El movimiento brusco y desesperado hizo que el agua chorreara el piso provocando la risa en Leptis.

— Tienes tanta suerte de tener magia ahora…. — Murmuró envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de la bruja sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Si no me pondrías a fregar los pisos con una esponja? — Tebe arqueó una ceja divertida, apretándola más contra sí.

— Sería una imagen bastante apreciada. — Leptis respondió gimiendo de placer cuando sus pechos comenzaron a frotarse y Tebe empujaba sus dedos dentro de su hendidura ardiente. 

Maldijo mordisqueándose el labio para contenerse, pero entonces su amante comenzó a moverse dentro hacia adelante y hacia atrás y no reprimió los sollozos de placer que Tebe le provocaba.

— Te amo… — Suspiró Tebe contra su cuello mientras apretaba el agarre en su cintura para sostenerla firmemente contra el vaivén de sus dedos. Leptis respondió rodando sus caderas hacia ella con más necesidad.

Ella le daría lo que quería, aliviaría el calor de su cuerpo, ella podría darle todo en eso momento.

Porque Leptis se lo merecía, su preciosa y valiente Leptis merecía todas las estrellas del cielo y ella podría llevarla ahí.

Tebe insertó un tercer dedo en su núcleo y aumentó aún más su ritmo. Ya no necesitaba ser gentil, solo debía llevarla al borde y por la presión entre sus dedos supo que no tardaba mucho para eso. La bruja hundió los dedos profundamente hasta que su palma llenó el agua con un sonido húmedo golpeando los húmedos labios inferiores de su guerrera una y otra vez. Leptis la miró por un momento con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro repleto de placer, otra embestida y bajó la vista para ver sus dedos presionar a su coño. Gimió ante la vista y sintió que sus paredes se contraían con un gruñido. Tebe inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza y se llevó sus labios a la boca. Leptis cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo estallaba en la liberación gimiendo sobre la boca de su amante cuando se corrió sobre sus dedos. 

Tebe la sostuvo en su temblor, tomándose un momento para continuar empujando sus dedos perezosamente por su intimidad hasta que su amor se recuperó lo suficiente.

— Seguramente se te ha enfriado ya el plato. — Murmuró sin aliento besando su hombro. Tebe sonrió separándose para sacar finalmente sus dedos goteantes por los jugos de Leptis. Le sonrió con picardía mientras se los llevaba a la boca para lamer los dedos con avidez y saborear el dulce néctar de su amada, sonrojándola en el acto cuando cerró los ojos con placer y tragó el jugo junto con su saliva.

— Te aseguro que esto está más delicioso. — Ronroneó guiñándole un ojo.

Leptis rodó los ojos salpicándola de agua mientras se levantaba con un bufido. Tebe fue tras ella tomándola de la mano solo para girarla entre sus brazos y tomar sus labios.

De alguna manera lograron llegar a la cama pero sus caricias no cesaron, manteniéndola cerca aun cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Tebe la había rodeado de la cintura, abrazándola mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel… la piel que ellos habían marcado. Apretó los labios tratando de no llorar por lo frágil que parecía, su amor, su valiente y terco amor que primero te arrojaba una flecha a los ojos a permitir que alguien pudiera ver menos que una fuerte guerrera en ella.

Pero entonces la habían capturado como se prometió que jamás lo permitiría. La mayoría de las veces, ella era la que estaba en peligro, cuando había habido un problema siempre prefirió encargarse ella misma a arriesgar a Leptis a pesar de sus quejas y eternas peleas por ello. Pero la captura de Valente la había puesto en el peligro que tanto le había querido evitar y aquello fue insoportable para Tebe. 

Siempre se había sentido aliviada cada vez que el peligro pasaba y lo superaban. Pero esta era la primera vez que realmente entendía exactamente por qué Leptis se enojaba después con el reproche en sus labios cada vez que el peligro pasaba, por qué a veces podía ser demasiado silenciosa y con una simple mirada para gritar todo su desacuerdo, por qué se volvía cautelosa, por qué el cuerpo entero de Leptis se sacudía cada vez que hacían el amor después de sobrevivir, por qué Leptis a veces lloraba cuando creía que estaba dormida. Tebe siempre había sido consciente de lo cerca que habían estado de perderse el uno al otro, pero ahora entendía la carga y el miedo de saber que lo que le pasara habría sido su culpa junto con las lamentaciones de lo que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo.

Leptis giró la cabeza ligeramente para colocar un beso sobre sus blancos cabellos, seguramente adivinando donde estaban sus pensamiento ahora.

— Sabes que tienes que comer algo. — Dijo después de un largo rato. Tebe tarareó en respuesta. — Y sabes que no tengo nada que perdonar.

Soltó un largo suspiro, pero aun así no dijo nada por un momento.

— Supongo que puede ser peor… — Murmuró finalmente soltándola para inclinarse hacia el plato.

— Tebe…

— ¿No usaron las verduras de…?

— Tebe. — La volvió a llamar extendiendo su mano sobre la cobija, sus dedos apretados alrededor de la muñeca delgada, acariciando el tatuaje de su antebrazo. — No lo evites, no necesitas ocultarlo de mí.

Lentamente se volvió a ella, mirando sus manos entrelazadas antes de enfrentarse a sus ojos. No podría hacerlo, no sin romperse primero.

— Creí que te había perdido. — Un eco apenas, pero una verdad incrustada en lo profundo de su pecho. — No bromeada cuando dije que prefería verte en mí contra que lejos de mí. Era… horrible.

— Oh, mi amor. — Leptis se acercó acunándola en sus brazos. — Estoy aquí… estoy contigo.

— Ahora sí, pero estabas en peligro, ellos te estaban torturando y… — Las palabras burbujearon de su boca mientras se apretaba más contra ella.

— Y lo volvería a pasar sin dudar. — Murmuró besando su frente con dulzura. — Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba cuando me uní a ti, desde el principio, supe que me pelearía cualquier batalla por nuestra causa. Yo tampoco bromeaba cuando te dije que estaría a tu lado en cada una de ellas.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a caer sus lágrimas pero tampoco le importó, solo le importaba estar con Leptis ahora y era todo lo que quería.

Después de un rato, poco a poco sus sollozos pararon, dejando una sensación de alivio que no admitiría en voz alta.

— Odio pelear contigo, pero realmente creo que deberías comer algo. — Murmuró Leptis después de un largo rato. Tebe resopló divertida, separándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo realmente te has quejado de un pelea? — Preguntó la bruja con una ceja arqueada.

— Bueno ¿Dónde estaría la diversión entonces? — Respondió, inclinándose con una sonrisa a ella. Leptis la besó arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo. — Pero si realmente tú no tienes hambre, entonces creo que es mi turno.

La sonrisa ladina en sus labios delató sus intenciones, pero de nuevo Tebe no quería negarle nada ahora y cuando Leptis deslizó sus labios sobre su cuerpo y se acomodó entre sus muslos supo que tampoco podría hacerlo aunque ese fuera el caso.

Podía permitirse eso ahora. Se repitió a sí misma. Podía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para solo pensar esa noche en la maravillosa mujer con una lengua realmente mágica que tenía a su lado.


End file.
